Que idioma hablara Harry ?
by Melcofe
Summary: ¡Hay palabras que Harry no entiende!
1. Muchos Interrogantes

Aquí va una pequeña historia con personajes que no me pertenecen.

**1.- Muchas Interrogantes**.

Ahí estaba ella con la mirada triste y apagada, verla así me parte un poco el corazón, ella nunca pensó q lo extrañaría tanto, cuanta falta le hacia. Tenia que ser fuerte, era por su bien y por un tiempo. Así lo habían dicho los médicos, el día que la llevaron sus padres por el dolor q tenia en las manos, que era tan grande que no la dejaban ni siquiera escribir.

- Lo siento srta. y sres. Granger, pero la alergia esta muy avanzada- explicaba el médico, mientras los padres de Hermione lo miraban con angustia y preocupación.

- ¿Qué nos recomienda Dr.?

- Lo único que puedo decirle es que este tipo de alergias son poco comunes, para parar con los síntomas tenemos que alejar a la paciente del producto que la ocasiona.

- ¡NO!. Mamá por favor no me hagan eso.

- Lo siento Hija, pero no puedes seguir así. Imagínate no podrás cumplir con tus obligaciones en la escuela con las manos así.

- Pero, ¿Qué hago ahora sin Crookshanks?- No quiero que me lo quiten. ¡Por favor!

- Hija solo será por un tiempo. Aunque sea hasta que mejores y después veremos que podemos hacer. Ya se acercan las clases y no puedes ir así.

Pobre Hermione, estaba tan encariñada con el gato y ahora quitárselo de esta manera, lo extraño era q ella lo tenía desde hace tanto tiempo y nunca había pasado nada y ¿Cómo vino a pasar algo asi tan de repente?- ¿Será que la vida a veces si era un poco injusta?- ¿Por qué a veces te toca separarte de las personas o animalitos que tanto quieres?-¿Por qué no te dan opciones menos dolorosas a elegir? Y ¿Por qué le pasaba a ella?.

Bueno, eran muchas interrogantes incluso para mi y casi todas sin respuesta, pero lo que Hermione no sabía, era que no todas las separaciones son para mal, a veces nos ayudan y nos guían el camino para que nos encontremos con otros seres que aunque parezca imposible nos traen mucha luz a nuestra vida.


	2. Un amigo y un sentimiento nuevo

**Capitulo 2**

**Un amigo y un sentimiento nuevo.**

El dia de ir a Howarts había llegado, en la estación se encontraban todos sus amigos reunidos y listos para partir. Juntos embarcaron al tren, ese tren que siempre los llevaba a un mundo lleno de magia y momentos únicos. El viaje como nunca transcurrió con toda la calma del mundo, aunque Hermione recibió muchas "condolencias" por lo ocurrido con Crookshanks, y se pasó la mitad del viaje contando todo lo que ocurrió y lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Todos la miraban con los ojos llenos de pena y consideración, especialmente Harry que por razones que el mismo desconocía no le gustaba para nada ver a su amiga con semejante semblante, pero al contrario a nuestro querido Ron se le notaba un pequeño brillo de alivio en la mirada, y bueno tenemos que comprenderlo, todos sabemos que ellos no se llevaban precisamente bien.

Los días fueron pasando en Howarts sin ninguna novedad, entre clases, paseos al lago, la biblioteca, los amigos y con ellos las risas y las diversiones, no lo vamos a negar Hermione la pasaba muy bien, casi había olvidado su pena digo casi porque cuando llegaba la noche y ella se encontraba en su habitación se sentía raramente sola, extrañaba tanto la compañía de su amigo, porque si, aunque no lo crean , el era su confidente. Ella le contaba todas sus pensamientos, ideas y secretos, y tenía la seguridad de que su amigo la escuchaba y entendía perfectamente. No había palabra, ni gesto que no entendiera, incluso ella, bastaba con mirar a Crookshanks para saber que el la estaba escuchando y con la mirada dándole todas las respuestas que ella necesitaba, asi era su amigo, tan inteligente y vivaz como ella misma.

Esa noche se recostó en su cama con un último pensamiento para el, como todas las noches.

- ¡Ay, Cuánto te extraño amigo mío!

Al día siguiente, después de una larga y tensionada clase de pociones nuestros amigos se dirigían a la sala común, quejándose de la ya mencionada asignatura, cuando una soñadora voz los detuvo.

- Hola chicos, espérenme.

Ellos giraron y ahí la vieron. Luna venía caminando de una manera como si flotara y traía consigo un envase redondo transparente, tenía agua hasta mas arriba de la mitad con pequeñas piedrecitas amarillas que le daban un toque de color, cualquiera como yo diría que era una pecera, pero como que le faltaba algo.

- ¡Hola Hermione!- ¿Cómo estas?

- Hola Luna, estoy bien y ¿tu, cómo estas?

- Un poco preocupada, parece como que vi unos narggles por aquí, ten cuidado les gusta comer libros.-Ante este comentario Ron alzo los ojos y mientras Harry sonreía le dijo- Luna, ¿Qué traes ahí?

- Hola Harry, esto es para ti Hermione, se que continúas un poco deprimida y he traído un nuevo amigo para tí.

Hermione entreabrió los ojos con sorpresa y junto con Ron y Harry se acercaron a ver el contenido, en el momento en que Hermione hiba a decir algo, Ron la interrumpió- ¿Cuál es el amigo Luna? ¿el envase o las piedras? porque te digo, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero no hay nada mas ahí.

- ¿A que te refieres Ronald?-decía luna con su aire fresco y soñador.

- A ese frasco que le diste a Hermione.

- En serio Luna, preguntaba Harry. ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?

- ¿no lo ven? Que extraño, si su color es tan brillante... los tres la miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntaba Hermione impaciente.

- ¡Es un plimpy!

- ¿UN QUE? Preguntaron los 3 al unisono

Con una soñadora y enorme sonrisa, Luna continuo con una explicación –Un plimpy de agua dulce. Los plimpys son muy especiales , ellos perciben los sentimientos de quien los posee, si su dueño en este caso tu Hermione, esta triste su color lucirá apagado, pero si te encuentras realmente feliz de su cuerpecito saldrá una brillante luz roja, y mientras mas fuerte sea la amistad entre ustedes, su luz mas fuerte brillara, incluso pueda iluminar toda una habitación, pero a su vez tu tristeza puede hacerle daño, por eso desde ahora no te preocupes tanto, solo haz lo que te dice el corazón.

Hermione agarro el envase con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad y lo observaba detenidamente, mientras pensaba- ¿_en verdad habrá algo ahí? ¿Será real?._ La voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estas segura que tienes algo ahí Luna?

- ¡Claro que si! Y por cierto, tienes que alimentarlo 1 vez al dia con esta comida mágica, que lo mantendrá lleno durante todo el día y cada semana agrégale 5 gotitas de esta poción, asi el agua se mantendrá 100 porciento limpia.

- Luna, te lo agradesco mucho, pero no creo que ...

- Shh Hermione, solo recuerda que con el corazón puedes ver mejor que con tus ojos, adiós.

- Si tu lo dices, decía Ron, soltando grandes carcajadas, mientras Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada y Hermione observaba la pecera con escepticismo y esperanza.

Hermione subió a su habitación llevando consigo el envace que Luna le había regalado, lo coloco en la mesita de alado de su cama, y no dejaba de mirarlo detenidamente, puedo decir que por un segundo pensó en deshacerse de el, y claro, para que quería ella una pecera vacia, pero de repente en su mente aparecieron las palabras de _Luna "solo recuerda que con el corazón puedes ver mejor que con los ojos" _y una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.–¿por qué no?. Puedo intentarlo.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente unas 3 semanas desde que Luna le regaló a Hermione el plimpy, y ella cumplía con todas las órdenes al pie de la letra, lo alimentaba y purificaba el agua, todo como era debido, y este no daba señales de su existencia, pero honestamente a Hermione, ya casi ni se fijaba en ese pequeño detalle, ya que sin saber por que, cada vez que veía el envace a lado de su cama y hablaba con el, ya no se sentía tan raramente sola, al contrario desde su llegada, algo había cambiado en ella, talvez se debía a que ahora ya tenía alguien mas con quien hablar en las noches, y aunque a veces se sentía un poco tonta ya que parecía que no había nada mas ahí que agua y piedritas, había otras veces q sentía como si de verdad alguien la escuchaba y sin darse cuenta, su corazón esperaba con ansias ver ese extraño brillo rojo del que tanto le había hablado Luna, pues esa era la señal de que su nueva mascota era real.

-Y bueno, ya tenemos algunos días aquí juntos, ¿verdad? Y aunque a veces creo que me estoy volviendo loca por hablarle a un envase vacio..no se, creo que igual debo ponerte un nombre, no se como llamarte, el mio es Hermione.- ¿sabes? debo admitir, que aunque no te veo, cada dia que pasa, me gusta mas hablar contigo, no se pero hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que estas ahí y que algún dia brillaras para m... ¿será que la locura es contagiosa?

Había amanecido y sus amigos la esperaban en la sala común , tenían muchas cosas que hacer, este año tenían que prepararse para muchas pruebas y exámenes, y los días los tenían muy ocupados. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras una voz enojada se escucho a lo lejos.

- Se puede saber ¿dónde estabas?- Tenemos un rato esperándote aquí ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

- ¡Ay Ron! ¿Qué te pasa?- Lo siento Harry, es que estaba alimentando a Sopito.

- ¿A quién?- Preguntaron sus dos amigos.

- ¡A Sopo! ¡MI PLIMPY!, y bueno la verdad le creo a Luna y decidí quedarme con el.

-ah bueno- decía Harry con una timida sonrisa- me parece bien.

Pero un ruido los hizo voltear, era Ron que no paraba de reírse. De su boca no paraba de salir grandes carcajadas, que inundaban todo el lugar.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero es que Jajaja, no puedo aguantarme, jaaja, te juro que quiero parar pero no puedo.Y asi era sus risas eran cada vez mas fuertes incluso estaba quedandose sin aire, Hermione estaba roja de la ira y Ron continuaba.

-ajajaja, es que de verdad, tienes cada gusto para las mascotas, primero era ese gato neurótico y ahora el pez invisible, No puedo aguantarme ajajaja

Hermione enrojecía cada vez mas y mas de la ira, hasta que ya no pudo mas y sus ojos se humedecieron de la rabia que sentía.

- ¡Eres un IDIOTA Ronald!- no pudo aguantar más estar ahí y salió corriendo, seguida por Harry, que no podía dejar a su amiga sola en esas condiciones.

- Hermione espera.

- Déjame Harry, Quiero estar sola.

- No te voy a dejar, espera, la agarro del brazo y la detuvo Y sin aliento le dijo –si que corres rápido.

- ¿Qué quieres Harry? ¿Vienes también a burlarte de mí?

- No Hermione, al contrario, odio verte asi- No me gusta verte llorar, no debes hacerle caso a Ron , ya sabes como es- las palabras de Harry estaban llenas de consuelo.

- Si Harry, lo se, Pero estoy cansada de que se burle de mi, y ahora también de mi mascota ¿Qué tiene de mal que me quede con el?

-La verdad, pues nada.-Tranquila Hermione, mira para ser honesto a mi si me gusta tu plimpy, y estoy seguro que Sopo esta ahi.

-Gracias Harry, y la verdad lo siento, es que últimamente no me he sentido asi tan bien.

- tranquila, lo que importa es que ya te sientas mejor y que no llores, no me gusta verte llorar.

Con que facilidad Harry conseguía que a nuestra amiga se le cambiara el humor, ya que ella no paraba de sonreír y se abalanzó hacia el en un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Harry, y perdóname otra vez.

Rompieron el abrazo, ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja y mirándose a los ojos Harry tímidamente comenzó a secar las lagrimas que habían resbalado por el rostro de su amiga, y ella toda ruborizada y nerviosa agacho la cabeza, el pobre Harry no sabía que hacer, se sentía tan raro y a la vez tan bien que un impulso lo llevo a hacer algo nuevo, se acercó para darle un suave beso en la frente de Hermione, pero ella se adelantó sin saber las intenciones de su amigo, y levantó el rostro con rapidez y el beso cayó depositado en los labios de ella.

Rápidamente se separaron, y ambos estaban mas rojos que mandados a hacer ninguno se movía, Hermione miraba el suelo y Harry quería desaparecer y literalmente eso fue lo que hizo.

- tengo q irme, Ron me espera. adios.

Ni tiempo le dio a la pobre de alzar la mirada, ya que cuando lo hizo, el ya no estaba ahí, no había rastro de Harry. Y ella, bueno se quedo ahí, en ese pasillo que fue el único testigo de lo que pasó, y de lo que estaba naciendo en la pobre Hermione, que no podía moverse, ni siquiera respirar, solo sentir, esa cosa nueva y extraña que estaba naciendo en su corazón.


	3. Entre ojos y corazones

**3er Capítulo. **

**Entre ojos y corazones.**

Hermione despertó como todas las mañanas, pero algo había cambiado en ella. ¿Qué era?. Si la mirábamos con detenimiento, podíamos decir que a simple vista no se le encontraba nada diferente, su pelo estaba igual de enredado y su rostro se veía sereno y calmo, con ese aire que tenemos todos de recién levantados, en sus ojos ahí si había un brillito diferente, un brillo que ella ni siquiera notaba, y en su corazón había un extraño sentimiento, que por ahora parecía dormido, era muy temprano para que se despierte.

Ella bajo a la sala común, y como de costumbre era la primera en estar ahí, se acomodo frente a la chimenea y dispuso a ojear un libro, poco a poco la sala se fue llenando de gente, se escuchaban pasos y voces por todos lados, pero hubo una en particular que la sacó de su concentración.

- hola Hermione.

Hermione volteo y ahí estaba él con esos ojos verdes y su rostro algo ruborizado pero sereno, y para su sorpresa con la llegada de la voz de su amigo, ese sentimiento extraño q dormitaba en su corazón se despertó de golpe, dejándola completamente paralizada, era una mezcla extraña, parecía miedo porque las piernas le temblaban, pero no estaba asustada, sentía que rostro estaba lleno de miles de colores, pero no había echo nada que la avergonzara, ¿felicidad? Tal vez, pero ¿desde cuándo en el caso de ella la felicidad en vez de darle respuestas, la dejaba llena de mas dudas? Era algo para ponerse a analizar, pero en este momento eso estaba fuera de su alcance su mente estaba como bloqueada y no procesaba ningún tipo de información, y eso si que era grave en el caso de Hermione!

- ¿estas bien?- preguntaba Harry un poco preocupado por la actitud de su amiga.

- si, claro- respondio ella con la poca voz que pudo articular.

- humm. ¿Estas segura? Pareces algo... enferma.

Para la suerte de Hermione llegó Ron con su acostumbrada desesperación por llegar primeros al comedor, por lo que el "interrogatorio" se dió por terminado -ya vámonos chicos, estoy que me muero de hambre, no se que hacen ahí parados, ¡ Vamos !.

Bajaron al gran comedor , el cual estaba repleto de gente, todos comían, charlaban, reían, todo parecía de lo mas normal, menos para alguien, que en silencio no probaba bocado y desde que ese sentimiento extraño despertó ayudado por la voz de Harry, ella estaba sumida en un mar de nervios, pero lo que mas le inquietaba a ella, era que Harry estaba de lo mas normal, era como si no hubiera pasado nada, bueno no es que haya pasado gran cosa, pero un beso es un beso, desde el lado que se lo vea aunque haya sido solo un pequeño roce y bueno por accidente.

- ¿Estas bien Hermione? Insistía Harry, mientras iban camino a sus clases.

- Ya te dije que si, y para ser exacta en lo que lleva de la mañana te lo he dicho unas..déjame ver..25 y con esta ¡26 veces!

- lo siento, no sabía que llevabas la cuenta.

- perdoname Harry es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

- ¡Ya lo sabía! Estaba seguro que algo te pasaba.

Hermione rodó sus ojos exasperada, Parecía que Harry no tuviera memoria, o talvez para el eso no fue nada importante para recordar.

- la verdad Harry. Su tono cambio a molesto e impaciente.

- Dime

- Bueno, estoy nerviosa y ansiosa por la entrega de notas….ya sabes que no puedo bajar mi promedio- habló tan rápido que ni si quiera ella misma se entendía, aunque había que reconocer que la excusa le salió muy rápido, pues eso ya era algo que no le preocupaba para nada.

- Hermione Si es por eso no debes preocuparte tanto, estoy seguro que sacaras las mejores calificaciones como siempre. No hay nadie que te gane Eres la mejor.

- ohhh Harry, gracias.

Insisto que facilidad tenia Harry para cambiarle el humor a esta chica.

Y así se pasaban los días, entre Hermione cuidando de sopito y buscar con detenimiento mientras conversaba con el, algún signo de su presencia, haciendo sus tareas, sumirse en la lectura y lo peor y que mas cansancio mental le daba era vigilar su propio comportamiento en frente de Harry, para que nada delate lo que ella estaba sintiendo, y eso era lo que mas la aturdía, Harry la confundía cada día mas su comportamiento era tan impredecible, muchas veces estaba como si nada hubiera pasado ya que el se comportaba de lo mas normal, otras veces se parecía un poco a ella, ocultando y vigilando sus propios pasos y lo peor era cuando raras veces se portaba de lo mas cariñoso y amable. Hermione a veces no sabía que pensar ¿qué tal si todo era producto de su imaginación o lo peor que todo lo que pensaba fuera real ? para Hermione sin proponérselo, ese pequeño acontecimiento fue su primer acercamiento a un chico y su primer despertar de sentimientos nuevos, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo iba creciendo mas y mas. Su mirada se volvía mas soñadora incluso que la de Luna cuando Harry le hablaba o como se temblaba toda cuando el la miraba, y bueno les digo que la pobre pasaba temblando la mayoría del tiempo porque eso de las miradas de Harry ocurrían mas seguido de lo que ella pensaba, lo que pasa era que los nervios le habían afectado un poco los ojos a Hermione, y no la dejaban ver lo que los demás si podemos.

- Ya esta, con esto quedará todo muy limpio aunque la verdad no veo que ensucies mucho- eres el plimpy mas limpio que he conocido, .bueno eres el primero,- perdóname amigo, he estado un poco distraída y no he venido a conversar contigo muy seguido, pero me encanta que estes aquí. Es solo que últimamente no dejo de pensar en Harry, y su sola presencia me vuelve loca, antes disfrutaba de su presencia y ahora, no es que no las disfrute, pero cada vez que veo a Harry me dan unas ganas de abrazarlo y de darle un beso. - ¡Ay no! ¡Quien me escuchara! esto no esta bien y lo que mas me preocupa es que las actitudes de Harry me confunde tanto necesito una respuesta y necesito.. se detuvo y de repente se concentró en su pecera, la miró y se sintió frustrada.

- Ay sopo, ¡por qué no me das una señal de vida?, te informo algo, cuando los amigos están en una situación tan extraña como la mía, el deber del amigo que escucha es simplemente escuchar y dar una respuesta, así sea una mínima ¡burbuja! Necesito alguien que me diga si soy yo o Harry también siente cosas por mi, ¿por qué me gusta tanto mi mejor amigo?

En su mente seguían repitiéndose las mismas palabras, era algo que no podía sacarse de la mente, así como el miedo que todo esto le producía, ella, que era quien siempre tenía las respuestas para todo, en esta ocasión lo único que tenia eran muchas dudas mas, pero es que también como que Harry no ayudaba mucho que digamos, así que había llegado el momento de actuar, y de encontrar las respuestas a sus interrogantes. Hermione tenía un plan bien diseñado, cuyo autor intelectual supuestamente era el pobre Sopito, que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amiga, al contrario si ella pudiera ver el rostro de el cada vez que empezaba con sus teorías e ideas….. hiba a darse cuenta de la gran confusión que tenia el pobre, era la unica manera decia ella para poder descubrir si sus dudas eran ciertas y si esas miradas y actitudes extrañas de Harry significaban lo que ella pensaba que era , asi que decidio poner en practica su plan, el cual estaba dividido en varias partes, la primera parte consistía en hacer algo diferente con ella misma, había leído en algún lugar que no vendría mal hacerse un cambio radical, para llamar la atención de su "victima" asi que ni corta ni perezosa lo hizo.

Decidio cambiarse el peinado, la ropa, su pelo dejo de estar enmarañado y ahora estaba mas liso que nunca y decidió cambiar el olor de su perfume, y claro, muchas personas dicen que el factor "olor" es muy importante en estos casos, y asi fue prácticamente se hecho medio frasco de un perfume nuevo que había adquirido por una revista de brujas, y claro, tenia que asegurarse de que Harry notara el cambio.

Decidió ir en su búsqueda y ni bien bajaba de los dormitorios, lo vio, ahí estaba el causante de sus desvelos y de sus planes, estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con Ron, ella se fue acercando, pero nadie pudo notar su cambio ya que a medida que se acercaba todos los que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a toser dramáticamente.

- Cof, Cof, - ¿que es ese olor Harry?

- Cof Coof, coof, no lo se Ron, pero esta fuertísimo!! No me deja COOOFF respirar.

- Hola Chicos ¿Qué les pasa?- Harry estas morado, ¿qué te pasa?.

- Cooof, ¿no lo sientes Hermione?

- ¿Qué cosa Ron?- Yo no siento nada

- COOOOOOFFFFFFF! Es que siento que me ahogo

- Ay Harry ¿estas bien?.- Ron Harry se ahoga, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.

- ¡HERMIONE! ¿Cómo lo vas a sentir? Si eres tu quien huele asi.

- Estas loco Ronald, Yo no huelo nada.

- Huélela Harry ,Cof, Cof , Pero ¿qué demo… te echaste??

- déjame oler.-decia harry acercandose a Hermione con los ojos rojos de tanto toser.

- ¡NO! Harry, no es necesario que hagas eso, no.. Harry ¡no!

-PUFFF COOOOOOFFFF, esta super Fuerte. Te puede dar algo Hermione.

-Ya viste Harry te lo dije ¿Qué te paso Hermione?

Muerta de la vergüenza, no le quedo otra cosa a Hermione que reconocer que había abusado del perfume, no se dio cuenta que en la etiqueta, decía que debía colocarse solo dos gotitas, y eso era suficiente, Frustrada y enojada, regreso a su habitación, a lavarse, no podía seguir ahogando a todo el mundo, y menos a su " objeto en cuestión" que para males el era el mas afectado por el olor, tanto que tuvo que ir a la enfermería, quien iba a decir que Harry era alérgico a la lavanda.

Y con todo esto que paso podemos decir que el plan Perfume y cambio radical no funciono para nada, aunque si nos dio dos puntos positivos 1ero pudimos observar, que a Harry le ha ido de maravilla todos estos años con el perfume favorito de Hermione, asi que bueno, no será necesario que lo cambie, y 2do el plan por un lado funciono, ya que Harry pudo notar que si había algo diferente en ella, bueno no de la manera que se esperaba, pero peor es nada.

Ya que el plan PCR, conocido mas como plan cambio radical no funciono como se esperaba, era hora de su segundo plan hicieran aparición.

Conocido PIPR, plan de indirectas, preguntas y respuestas, que nombre tan extraño y larg pero bueno, lo que importaba era en que consistía, así que cada vez que Hermione veía a Harry, se armaba de valor dejaba los nervios a un lado, y se dedicaba a tener largas conversaciones con el, que no tenían nada que ver con temas del estudio, al contrario se basaban en miles de preguntas que Hermione le formulaba, de manera disimulada, para ver si podía descifrar algo con las respuestas que el le daba y a lavez, ella daba su opinión y así el se daría cuenta, que para ella fue muy importante el "beso" que se dieron.

Las preguntas iban y venían, eran sobre Quidditch, los amigos, el amor, los besos, los paseos, puff de todo un poco, y Harry aunque al principio un poco confundido respondía todo de la manera mas amable posible, pero lo que Hermione no pensó, era que si para Hermione decirle a Harry un "Que lindo día hace hoy ¿verdad Harry? " significaba " ay Harry, lo que mas quiero es que vayamos a dar un paseo por los terrenos del castillos, tomados de la mano, llegaremos al lago y nos sentaremos y yo apoyare mi cabeza en tu hombro y veremos el atardecer juntos" , para Harry significaba un simple "Si, tienes razón Hermi, el clima esta cambiando " que frustrante se sentía escuchar cada respuesta que Harry daba ¿Qué tenía este muchacho en la cabeza? ¿Cómo no podía entender un mensaje tan claro?

Era tan grande la confusión que la pobre tuvo que recurrir a su plan CED "caso extremadamente desesperado" plan aprobado y revisado por Sopo, según Hermione obviamente! Y como su nombre lo dice, era el plan, mas desesperado que se le había podido ocurrir, ya que ahora se trataba de acciones, las cuales iban desde saltarse las reglas todas, hasta la práctica de Quidditch, claro, el tenía que ver que ella se interesaba por sus gustos, y así fué le propuso a Harry que le enseñara a jugar, pero, para eso tenía primero que aprender a subirse a una escoba y volar y lo único que consiguió con esas clases de vuelo era a un Harry tirado en el piso sin aire de tanto reír y divirtiéndose como nunca antes lo habían hecho juntos, estas semanas habían sido de locos para Harry y Hermione, y el lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

Pero eso Hermione no lo veía, ella solo quería las respuestas a sus dudas y honestamente gracias a sus planes ella no tuvo ninguna, tan frustrada se sentía que ni cuenta se daba de que toda esta locura había producido un gran cambio en Harry, sus ojos brillaban mas, se la pasaba mas tiempo contento y divirtiéndose no había día que no reía, simplemente estaba feliz, incluso aquel bombardeo de preguntas que antes lo irritaban, ahora le encantaban ¿Qué difícil es ver a veces? que ciegos se ponen los ojos.

Frustrada, enojada, deprimida, puf! De todo se encontraba Hermione pero ella no iba a permitir que todo su esfuerzo quedara de esta manera, ya era el momento de enfrentar a Harry y terminar con esa confusión toda que tenía en el corazón, Así que tomo su pecera y le dijo-Ya no podemos seguir así Sopito, hemos sido lo más claro posible con Harry, y el no nos ha entendido nada, creo que es el momento de enfrentarlo, así que me armare de valor e iré a buscarlo, deséame suerte amigo. Te contare después.

Salió de su habitación en búsqueda de Harry, lo busco por todo el castillo, cuando ya estaba a punto de renunciar a su búsqueda lo vio, estaba sentado junto a lago, con un aire pensativo y distante, con una enorme sonrisa se sentó a su lado

- Harry, Hola.

- Hermione ¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Dónde estabas?

- justamente buscándote.

- ah mira, Buen. yo estaba pensando en ti...

El corazón de Hermione ya no cabia en su pecho de la emoción que la albergaba, ¿será que Harry se dio cuenta de todo?

- ¿en serio? Ay Harry tengo algo que decirte,es que ya no puedo mas con esto.

- Si es que Cho me pidió que la ayudara con unos hechizos, y la verdada creo que tu eres la mas indicada, ¿crees que me puedas ayudar con eso?

La enorme sonrisa de Hermione se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta transformarse en una mueca de ira

- ¿Cho?

- Si, lo que pasa es que yo pensé que talvez

- ¿Pensaste qué?

Harry palideció al ver la mirada de Hermione y no pudo pronunciar palabras.

- ¿Sabes qué Harry? ¡estoy harta! Ya me cansé, Y ni siquera se te ocurra abrir tu bocota aquí Tu no tienes idea de lo importante que fue para mi ese tonto, insignificante y lindo beso que nos dimos hace ya unos meses, beso que tu no diste importancia, pero para mi fue lo mas hermoso, y vengo TODOS estos días rompiéndome el cerebro, inventándome cosas, solo para ver si de alguna manera entiendes que estoy tratando de demostrarte lo que me pasa, LO QUE SIENTO POR TI!! y tu me sales con CHO.-Si me hubieras mirado aunque sea por un minuto, no tuvieras la cara de pedirme que ayude a TU NOVIA.

-NO Hermione, eso no es asi..yo nunca, no...

-TU NADA, Todos estos días diciéndotelo tan claramente y ¡TU! AYY ¿QUÉ RAYO DE IDIOMA HABLAS TU?

-No te vayas Hermione, déjame explicarte, las cosas no son asi, yo…cho no es mi novia...

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ! Y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.

Hermione se alejaba a una velocidad increíble, si no la viera no lo creería, ni cuenta se dio de todos los estudiantes que fue empujando en su camino, lo único que ella quería era desaparecer.

Pasaron los días, Harry y Hermione, hablaban solo lo necesario, cuando estaban cerca aparecía ese incomodo silencio, que ni siquiera Ron podía soportar, el ambiente entre ellos estaba muy pesado y Hermione se sentía con una mezcla de ira y tristeza y a lavez, sus ojos ya no estaban soñadores y expectantes, ahora eran tristes y grises, y el pobre Harry también la pasaba mal todos estos días sin ella, eran tan vacios, el había querido decirle tantas cosas explicare que cho no era su novia, que el solo quería que Cho no se haga ilusiones con el porque el no sentía nada por ella, pero Hermione no le daba oportunidad, le daba una rabia ver como ella simplemente lo evitaba, ya ni siquiera lo miraba con esos ojitos soñadores que tanto le gustaban, tenía tantas ganas de retroceder el tiempo, a esos días que la pasaban tan bien, extrañaba tanto esas cosas diferentes que hacían, los momentos de risa y diversión que pasaron juntos, cuanta falta le hacían sus preguntas extrañas, acompañadas de explicaciones aun mas raras pero a su vez divertidas, que se sentara a su lado, esas miradas soñadoras y mágicas que eran solo para el, su perfume, simplemente la extrañaba a ella y muchísimo.

En todas esas semanas de planes, análisis, situaciones extrañas Harry había descubierto a una Hermione diferente, ella ya no era solo esa gran amiga que siempre ha estado a su lado, que lo regañaba, lo animaba y se preocupaba por su bienestar, ahora ella era eso y mucho mas, seguía siendo la misma, fuerte, inteligente, suspicaz, solo que un poco mas divertida, alegre, soñadora, maravillosa, encantador…hermosa. Pues si, por lo visto algo le estaba pasando a Harry, solo que la tristeza no lo dejaba actuar, no lo dejaba ver algo tan simple, algo que va mas allá de los ojos.


	4. Que buenos ojos tiene el corazon

**Capitulo 4.**

**Qué buenos ojos tiene el corazón.-**

Los días pasaban y con ellos el humor de Hermione se ponía peor. Estaba tan enojada con Harry, bueno a la vez estaba un poco dolida, todo el ridículo que había hecho, y para nada, así que ya no quería saber absolutamente nada de el y había decidido hacer como si Harry no existiera, a fin de cuenta, para que él la iba a necesitar si ya tenia a su querida Cho, Asi que ni bien comenzaban los días, ella ponía en marcha el plan que ella había diseñado, esta vez parecía como que Sopito no quería intervenir, pero Hermione no se importaba y su plan Ley de Hielo iría en marcha. Los pasos a seguir eran muy simples: tomar mucho aire cuando lo tenia cerca, y concentrarse para bloquear su mente, así no sentiría el olor de su perfume, ni escucharía su voz, esta vez para su sorpresa parecía como que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección a vista de los demás y sobre todo de Harry, pero en su interior pasaba todo lo contrario, le era tremendamente difícil cumplir con ese nuevo objetivo, pues cada vez que lo veía por mas que estaba muy enojada no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por el y parecía como que cedería en cualquier momento, y todo se agravaba cada vez que Harry no perdía oportunidad para ir en su búsqueda pero ella ya no quería sufrir y como estaba tan ciega no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión. En esas tantas escapadas a la biblioteca cuando se encontró con Luna.

- Hola Hermione.

- Hola Luna, ¿cómo estas?

- Bien y ¿tu? No se te ve así tan bien, dime ¿cómo esta sopito?

- Le va muy bien. Eso creo ¿Te gustaría verlo?

- ¡Si! Claro, vamos.

Llegaron a la habitación de Hermione y Luna observaba detenidamente la pecera, mientras Hermione hablaba cosas que nadie le entendía.

- ¿Hermione?, ¿qué le ocurre a Sopito?

- no lo se, ¿por que? ¿Tiene algo malo?

- malo no, pero como que esta un poco triste, ¿estas triste Hermione?

- ¿yo? la verdad si, Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

- con razón ¿Te acuerdas lo que dije? los plimpys reflejan el estado de ánimo de sus dueños mmm Se nota que han hecho una buena amistad, por lo decaído que esta el pobre.

- Luna, no quiero q le pase nada malo. ¿se pondrá bien?

- si, siempre que tu lo hagas.

La mirada de Hermione entristeció, y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿de verdad lo puedes ver?..¿En serio? ¿El esta ahí?

- claro que si, Y conversar un poco con el te haría bien.

- Lo hago. Se sorprendió por confensarlo, bajo la vista.-siempre lo hago, es solo que no me da ni una señal.

- lo que pasa es que hay palabras que los plimpys no entienden, tienes que usar palabras simples, ellos no son así tan sofisticados.

- crees ¿que mejorará?

- claro que si La cura esta en ti abriendo los ojos, y escuchando al corazón.

- estará un poco difícil Luna, pero lo intentare.

Despues de la conversación con Luna, Hermione se sentia un poco mejor, haría lo posible por animarse ella no quería que nada malo pasara con su amigo. A la mañana siguiente cuando los rayos del sol ya comenzaban a iluminar todo el lugar, y los pasillos del castillo empezaban a llenarse de voces,pasos y ruido se podía distinguir a una melena desordenada y castaña, que caminaba a paso lento y preocupado iba tan sumida en su enojo que ni cuenta se dio cuando tropezó con una figura conocida.

- Hermione ¿ómo estas?

EL pobre Harry solo recibió una mirada que si matara, ya hubiera caído al piso fulminado.

- Pero, ¿qué le hiciste Harry?.- preguntaba Ron muy preocupado.

- No lo se Ron, ya lleva días sin hablarme y no entiendo que paso, todo estaba tan bien, y ahora... no entiendo.

- Harry! No te preocupes tanto amigo, ya se le pasara, ademas ¿quién entiende el idioma de las mujeres?

- Es solo que la extraño.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

Ambos voltearon el rostro en dirección de aquella voz y para su sorpresa se encontraron con la mirada soñadora de Luna.

- ¿Qué dices Luna?

- Nada, es solo que si tanta falta te hace, ¿por qué no vas, la buscas y se lo dices?

- porque no es fácil, Yo también tengo mi dignidad.

Luna y Ron lo miraron con incredulidad.

- ¿Por qué me miran así? además ella no quiere saber ya nada de mi, ni me habla, ni nada, creo que no le importo.

- ¿No? Q raro, Con todas las cosas que vino haciendo por ti.

Harry y Ron la miraban atentos y sorprendidos.

- Es decir, cuando la vi que leía sobre quidditch, intentando aprender a volar, no se, pensé que la habían cambiado, ya ni siquiera iba a la biblioteca no cualquiera se subiría a una escoba si tiene pánico a volar, sin tener un motivo importante.

Y de repente, la mirada de Harry se ilumino parecía como que por fin hubiera entendido el mensaje, y mientras miraba a Luna, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- A veces hay que prestar un poco mas de atención a las cosas

- Gracias Luna. Salió corriendo tan rápido que se fue tropezando con los pies

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le paso?

- Nada Luna, solo le tradujiste un poco el mensaje de Hermione.

- Pero si estaba tan claro.

- Te digo Lunae en este tema como que es un poco lento.

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Que?

- ¿En verdad nunca lo noto? pero, que raro, ¿qué idioma hablará Harry?.- Luna abrió los ojos como platos y dijo.- ¿será que Harry es un plimpy?

-Jajajaaja.- Ron no hacia mas que reir.

- Mi padre me ha dicho de casos, en el que los plimpys viven junto a los hombres en el mismo cuerpo.

-jajaja claro, cuando te los comes, jajaja, eso si primero tienes q fijarte bien donde anda, ajaja

- Tendré que prestar mas atención a Harry. He escuchado que…

- Luna ajajaja

Y así siguieron su camino de regreso al castillo, entre las risas de Ron y los análisis e historias de Luna, y mientras una nueva amistad empezaba a nacer para ellos, en el pecho de ambos dos corazones compartían miradas y de vez en cuando unas tímidas sonrisas, creo yo que este par recorrerá juntos muchos caminos mas.

El humor de Hemione había generado un cambio, aquella ira que la caracterizaba últimamente había desaparecido y se había convertido en un sentimiento de nostalgia, tenia tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de Harry, y eso la había puesto muy deprimida, miraba a Sopo con tristeza, se reclamaba por haber sido una tonta, pero extrañaba tanto a Harry que había decidido tratar de recuperar aunque sea un poquito de su amistad ella ya no soportaba estar lejos de el, aunque para ella , el no la quería de la misma manera, ella estaba decidida a ser su amiga para siempre, si asi era la única manera de tenerlo cerca tomaría ese riesgo. Así que resignada con la suerte que le había tocado en el amor se disponía a salir de la habitación en busca de Harry pero al abrir la puerta su corazón le dio aquel aviso, ese sonido que nacía cada vez que aquella persona estaba cerca y al alzar la mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos que tanto quería ver, y ahí estaba, el dueño de su corazón , mirándola, con una mezcla especial en los ojos. Había algo en esos ojos verdes que no podía descifrar , era una especie de:miedo, vergüenza Dulzura o ¡El corazón hablo! Y ambos esta vez si lo escucharon ¿Será? ¿Será amor?. El corazón de Hermione se le salía del pecho mientras le gritaba que lo besara ,ya ahora, pero su buen juicio le decía que esperara a que el lo hiciera, pero como que esperar a que Harry captara el mensaje nos llevaría a estar mucho tiempo a espera, así que mas vale ella se adelantó, se abalanzó sobre el , e hizo algo que en su mente estaba fuera de alcance desde hace unos días para acá. Así que ahí estaba ella dándole al amor de su vid, el mas dulce y romántico beso y el con el corazón que ya quería salírsele del pecho le correspondía felíz, cuando el aire se terminó, se separaron y al mirarse todo estaba de lo mas claro, bien lo decía Luna, el corazón tiene mejor desarrollado el sentido de la visión que los propios ojos.

Y en el rostro de cada uno una sonrisa mágica se dibujó. Harry casi sin aliento y radiante de felicidad solo atinó a decirle.-Hermione te extraño... Desde hace mucho tiempo que te quiero. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu sentías lo mismo?

Hermione rodo los ojos y sonrió Para luego abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, y mientras ellos se demostraban todo su amor en un profundo y a la vez romántico beso, la habitación comenzó a iluminarse, si créanlo o no Luna tenía razón otra vez y de aquella pecera vacía nacía una extraña y a la vez hermosa luz roja que inundaba todo el lugar, lo que el corazón de Hermione tanto ansiaba ver estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento, pero que va, ella estaba muy ocupada como para darse cuenta, tal vez para la próxima vez A fin de cuentas muchos otros momentos de plena felicidad vendrían para nuestros amigos.

Y bueno después de todo esto, puedo decir que Harry si hablaba un idioma un tanto desconocido, el extraño idioma de los hombres porque honestamente ¿quién los entiende a ellos?

FIN


End file.
